


Fish

by FanaticFangirl2602



Series: Throwback Fics [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I haven't watched supergirl in three years, I wrote this in 2015, Not Beta Read, One Shot, not edited, not since 2015 anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: “Fiiiiiish!”“Shhhh, Claire. Mommy’s going to be home any minute-”“Then she can see fish!”“No - Well, yes, but-”The Schott family gets a new member.





	Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/gifts).

> I originally wrote this for my dear friend Caitlyn and she needs to see it again, so here we are.

It’d been a long day at Cat Co. for Kara Schott, formerly Kara Danvers. The name change had happened four years ago, when she’d married a man named Winn. He was a dork. But he was her dork.

As she walked down the sidewalk to their house, she dug around in her purse for the keys to the front door. It’d be nice to go inside, have dinner with her husband and daughter, and relax for the rest of the evening. Little did she know that this evening was going to be different than others.

She strode up to the door and inserted the correct key into the lock, and was about to twist and unlock it, but paused at the last second. She heard something. Eyebrows furrowing, she stared at the wooden door before her. There was yelling from inside the house. Not the panicked,  _ “Help, we’re being attacked!”  _ kind, but another. One of the voices inside was definitely Winn. She could tell that much with her regular hearing. With her super hearing…

_ “Fiiiiiish!” _

_ “Shhhh, Claire. Mommy’s going to be home any minute-” _

_ “Then she can see fish!” _

_ “No - Well, yes, but-” _

Kara didn’t wait any longer. She unlocked the door and entered the house, making a point to shut the door behind her loud enough to announce she was home. To be even more sure her family knew, she called, “I’m home!”

She set down her purse and began shrugging off her coat. Footsteps echoed down a hallway to the right. Seconds later, her husband poked his head out from behind the wall, quickly followed by the rest of him as he stepped out and walked towards her. “Hi - Hey. Welcome home, sweetie.”

_ Sweetie?  _ Kara thought. Winn only called her that on special occasions, such as when he was getting ready to tell her something she may or may not like.

He helped her take off her coat, which only added to her suspicion, and asked, “So, how was work today?”

“It was busy,” she answered. Hearing her daughter squealing, she looked towards the hallway Winn had come, “More so than, usual.”

“Ah, well, in that case, how about you get to pick dinner?” He suggested. Her eyebrows raised slightly as he continued, “Pick anything. I can get you something, we can order take-out, i can cook… Though, if I cook, please ask for something I can make, because I’m not actually a real chef-”

“Fish, stooop!” Claire’s giggled echoed to them.

Kara turned her head to look at her husband, who’d frozen and now cringed when she looked at her, a guilty smile on his face. She crossed her arms and faced him. “Did you take Claire out to get a fish?” She asked.

Winn laughed nervously. “Whaaat? Nooo…” She gave him a look and he quickly corrected, “Well, maybe… Yeah.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “It’s fine that you got her a fish,” she assured him. What harm could a fish cause, after all? “As long as you got a fish tank or bowl to put it in.”

“Ah, well, you see…” Winn started, making her frown. There was something else? “Their fish is really fluffy and bigger than we expected and please don’t get mad at me.”

Kara looked at him in confusion. Before she could ask anything, she was grabbed around the legs in a tight hug. Surprised, she looked down at Claire, who smiled widely up at her. “Mommy!” Her daughter cheered.

Laughing slightly, Kara smiled down her and knelt down to hug their kid. “Claire!” She kissed the girl’s cheek and took hold of her small hands, holding them gently. “I heard Daddy got you a fish.”

Claire squeaked happily and nodded quickly, her hair bouncing. A spitting image of her parents, Claire had Winn’s chocolate colored hair and dark eyes. Her hair curled like Kara’s was currently in pigtails, with two purple bows in place. They looked close to falling out as she jumped up and down excitedly. “He did, he did!” She started tugging her mother’s hands, attempting to pull her somewhere. “Come on, come see him!”

Kara laughed again, her daughter’s own excitement rubbing off on her. “Alright, alright, I’m coming!” She said, standing. She allowed Claire to start dragging her down the hall, looking over her shoulder and flashing Winn a smile. He smiled back, but it still looked worried. She couldn’t think much about it, her daughter demanding attention as she pulled her away.

Claire led her to the back room, giggling like crazy the whole way. Originally, it’d been a guest bedroom, but it’d been turned into more of a game room by the family, housing many of Claire’s toys in the chests and cubbies. She let go of Kara’s hand as soon as they were through the doorway and ran in further, squealing. “Look, look!”

Kara did look, and her mouth dropped open. Speechless, she stared with wide eyes. There was no fish tank. There was no fish. Everything was in place, aside from a few dolls on the ground and one, obviously new addition. Winn stood beside her, wringing his hands anxiously as he waited for her to stay something.

When the Kryptonian finally found her voice, she asked quietly, eerily calm, “Winn… Did you get a dog?”

Winn swallowed. “Yes.”

“... What’s its name?”

A beat of silence from her husband. Then… “Fish.”

Claire giggled, standing in the middle of the room. “Do you like Fish, Mommy? He’s SO CUTE!” She exclaimed joyfully, petting the golden labrador seated right beside her.

Sitting, the dog was nearly taller than her. Tail wagging, it got to its feet and walked over to Kara, sniffing her curiously before looking up at her was a happy grin, its pink tongue visible.

Winn fidgeted anxiously. “Are you mad?” He asked quietly. “I can’t really tell.”

Kara blinked, taking a moment before she shook her head. “No, no, I’m not mad. Just… A little shocked.” She looked at him, wondering how on Earth their daughter had convinced him to get a dog. “How did this happen?”

“Wellllllll…” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “It’s kinda a long story… Would you like to hear it on the way to get dog food?”

Fish licked her hand, clearly wanting attention of some sort. Kara reached down and pet the dog between its ears.  _ It is a cute dog…  _ She thought. She looked at her happy daughter, at Fish, then up at her husband. “Sure,” she decided. Standing straight again, she added, “But we’re picking up Chinese on the way back.”

Winn nearly shouted, all too happy to say, “DEAL!”

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN 2015 AND FORGOT FISH WAS A DOG. IMAGINE MY SURPRISE WHEN I REREAD THIS FOUR YEARS LATER.


End file.
